The Garden of Eden
by King Excalibur
Summary: Just a little story with first person perspective of how a boy accidentally intrudes into the secret world of Eden Garden.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I glanced out of my window casually, observing the quiet streets of my neighborhood. As usual, my life was monotonous and without change. Sighing, I twirled about in my chair, until a subtle light blinked on and off on my computer screen. As quickly as I could, I grabbed my mouse and opened a chat room to my friend, Evan Krama.

_Greetings Lucius. _Evan greeted me as always, formal and straightforward.

_-Hey there Evan, anything interesting?_

_-As a matter of fact yes…_

I fidgeted excitedly in my seat, at last, something for me to do!

-_What is it?_

On my screen, it showed Evan's status as: 'Currently Typing' as I bounced up and down my seat, silently raging. And then nothing.

-_Evan! Tell me what it is!_

_-I'm sorry? I just sent the programme to you. Are you sure you didn't receive it?_

_-Yes I'm bloody sure!_

_-Wait…What? How could this be?_

I waited for him to say more.

-_Lucius, it's the most fascinating game I have ever seen in my life. Right now as I play it…It's almost as if the characters are alive. The character development is just amazing, even the minutest detail is there._

_-Evan! Now I really want to see it!_

_-Wait, something's happening to my computer._

I frowned in confusion. Evan had two computers, one generally for his gaming purposes and the other for chatting and research.

-_Which computer?_

_-No no no, what is this? This is impossible!_

_-What is impossible?_

_-Lucius, my computer, it's not normal, something is happening to it!_

_-Evan! Tell me __**WHAT **__is going on!_

By this time I was on the edge of my nerves, and completely clueless what was going on.

-_Lucius, the computers are haywire! I_

His message stopped at the word 'I', which was very unlike him to leave a sentence unfinished.

_- #Configure# Lu #shut down# ci #Transmute# us #downloading info# ed #transfer complete# en_

_-ga #yuiop sa-rkg_

Those last three lines were the last of what Evan typed.

I sat there stunned as my left eye twitched. _What in the worlds was that! _But already Evan Krama was offline. I shook my head in despair, that idiot must have gotten himself a virus. I shrugged and turned off my computer, there was nothing I could do anymore. Slumping down into bed, I soon found myself in a deep and dark sleep.

* * *

><p>Suddenly I sat upright in my bed, rivulets of perspiration dripping from my chin. I clutched my bed sheet tightly, trying to remember what I had dreamed of. However it kept eluding me. Sighing, I tried my best to ignore the sense of dread. I shrugged off my bed sheet and got up, eager to get a glass of water to quench my dry throat.<p>

As silently as I could, I opened the door with barely the tiniest squeak and headed for the kitchen in tiptoes, careful not to break the serenity of the night. Soon, I had successfully infiltrated the kitchen and a sense of achievement warmed me. I glanced at the mirror above the sink. I was certainly no handsome looker, with raven black windswept hair and dark brown eyes. Just an average boy of average height and average looks. The only reason I survived as long as I did was because of my cheerful and amicable personality, gaining me a few close friends. One of them, was Evan Krama, a boy whose imagination was quite similar to mine.

I pulled my eyes away from the mirror, breaking my chain of thoughts. _Maybe one day I'll be successful, then I'll show all of them. _I grabbed a glass of warm water and headed for the living room for a seat. I stopped and frowned. The living room lights were on. As I edged closer, I caught faint murmurings. As I rounded the corner, I noticed that my father was on the phone, and my mother beside him.

Wide-eyed, I stepped into hearing range. Neither of my parents had noticed me, so intent they were on the phone. My father had a sad look in his eyes, and he muttered faint apologies of 'sorry'. He set down the phone and looked straight at me. For a moment he said nothing, and then opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something and then closed it again. He walked away briskly, leaving my mother staring at me. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" I started to yell. My mother looked away, "Your friend, Evan, he's…Missing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I heard the distant breaking of glass as the cup slid past my hands. "E…Evan? Missing? Where'd he go?" I asked. My mother shook her head. _Curse it all_. I gritted my teeth. Turning around, I headed for the door. No one even tried to stop me. The wind blistered around me and my necklace swung to and fro across my grey shirt. Squinting both of my eyes, I headed for Evan's house.

His parents were in total hysteria. My expression softened with sympathy. _Evan…Where are you? _Leaving his parents to themselves, I entered the house. I glanced at a room which door was slightly ajar, on its brown ornate door hung the words, "_Order is an art"_. I smiled wryly to myself. No doubt, this was Evan's room. Pushing the door further, I took a step inside as light flooded from the room. It was exactly how I would have pictured it to be; neat, fresh, everything in perfect order. I walked over to the computers at the corner of his room, my guilt growing. _This was where he last spoke to me._

Suddenly a small gust of wind blew in and closed the door shut. I frowned, but ignored it. I shifted my attention to his gaming computer on the right. It was still on. Shifting the mouse slightly, I came up to Evan's screen. It showed a pretty picture of a garden, full of vibrant green grass, butterflies flitting about the rainbow colored flowers that bloomed there. A waterfall gushed in the distance, and the water glistened with clarity, reflecting the pure shafts of sunlight that fell upon it. And in the middle of the screen, was the title '**Drane Degen**'. I raised a skeptical eyebrow. _What do those words mean? _A paper at the corner of my eye shifted slightly in the wind, catching my attention. Grabbing it, I noticed two row of words on it. I grinned. Evan had created an account for me to play with him. _Why not give it a shot?_

Clicking on the title, I came up to the login screen. Quickly I typed in my username, which was my name, **Lucius**. My password was…**Fides**. The word struck me as Latin, a subject which I had vaguely studied, but somehow I could not place my finger on that word. I shrugged and hit the enter button. '_**Do you wish to enter?**__' _said the screen. And without a second thought – I hit enter once more.


End file.
